Honesty
by Punkt
Summary: Als Esme Carlisle dabei erwischt, wie er sie belügt, führt dies zu dem heftigsten Streit, den sie jemals hatten. Warum lügt er sie an, und wie kann sie ihm mit dem Wissen, dass er dazu fähig ist, weiterhin trauen?


Als Esme Carlisle dabei erwischt, wie er sie belügt, führt dies zu dem heftigsten Streit, den sie jemals hatten. Warum lügt er sie an, und wie kann sie ihm mit dem Wissen, dass er dazu fähig ist, weiterhin trauen? One-Shot, Carlisle/Esme, Übersetzung

Vor einiger Zeit bin ich über diesen One-Shot gestolpert. Ich finde es immer noch schade, dass Carlisle und Esme oft nur als Eltern gesehen und es somit kaum gute Fanfictions über die beiden als Paar gibt. Also habe ich mich mal ans übersetzen gemacht, und mit _Honesty_ begonnen, weil ich finde, dass dieser One-Shot einfach unglaublich realistisch ist – denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass selbst Carlisle und Esme ihre gesamte Existenz rundherum glücklich sind und nie streiten. Außerdem kann man es sich durch die Fic viel besser vorstellen, wie unglaublich tief die Liebe zwischen den einzelnen Paaren sein muss – man sieht, wie die beiden sich gegenseitig brauchen und gar nicht mehr ohne einander existieren können.

Das Original könnt ihr euch wenn ihr wollt hier [.net/s/4624545/1/Honesty] durchlesen, ich finde die Englische Version ist einfach noch um einiges besser als die Deutsche. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, aber beim Übersetzten geht einfach immer so viel verloren…

Also, ein großes Dankeschön noch mal an _whitereflection12_, für diesen großartigen Oneshot und die Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung. :]

_So, again a big thanks to whitereflection12, fort his wonderful one shot and the permission for translating it. :]_

Viel Spaß, und ich würde mich über einige Rückmeldungen freuen. Bei positiver Kritik werd' ich mich so bald wie möglich an die nächste Geschichte wagen.

**Honesty - Ehrlichkeit**

_Esme_

Es war nach 2 Uhr morgens, als er endlich nach Hause kam. 2:18 um genau zu sein. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, natürlich, auch wenn ich mir weiterhin erzählt hatte, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab. Ich hatte das Krankenhaus um 11 angerufen, um zu sehen, ob er einen Notfall gehabt hatte, um ihn zu fragen, wann er glaubte nach Hause zu kommen. Sie hatten mir mitgeteilt, dass er bereits um 10:30 gegangen war und ich hatte mich noch ein wenig mehr gesorgt, ihn dann auf seinem Handy angerufen. Er hatte nicht abgenommen, und ich hatte mich hingesetzt und gewartet. Alice, Jasper und Rosalie waren unerwartet gegen 9 verschwunden, und obwohl Edward noch eine ganze Weile geblieben war um unten für mich Musik zu spielen, ist auch er um 2 wortlos aus dem Raum geglitten.

Ich habe wirklich versucht, mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Natürlich, _natürlich_ ging es ihm gut. Trotzdem war ich erleichterter als ich zugeben wollte, als ich hörte, wie sein Mercedes in die Garage fuhr. Ich flog praktisch die Treppen herunter sodass ich ihn an der Eingangstür treffen konnte. Ich zog ihn in dem Moment an mich, als er hineinkam, und gab ihm nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Mantel abzulegen.

Seine Arme hüllten mich auf eine beruhigende Weise ein, und er seufzte, als er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub. „Esme." Ehrlich gesagt machte mir seine Stimme mehr Angst als die Zeit ohne ihn. Er klang abgekämpft, müde. Traurig, frustriert…

Ich wich zurück, gab ihm den Raum zu geben den er brauchte, um sich aus seinem Mantel zu schälen und weiter ins Wohnzimmer zu treten. „Carlisle, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja mir geht es gut. Es war ein harter Tag, das ist alles. Wir hatten einen Notfall im Krankenhaus, sie brauchten mich noch." Ich erstarrte, jeder Muskel in meinem Körper spannte sich an. Er sah den Ausdruck meiner Augen und beeilte sich, weiterzureden, während er einen Schritt zu mir trat. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebste, sie sind jetzt stabil. Ich muss nicht vor 9 Uhr da sein, wie immer also." Er griff nach mir doch ich trat zurück, ein weiterer Schmerz stach in meine Brust als ich sein verletztes Gesicht sah.

Doch noch immer, der größere, betäubendere Schmerz… „Du warst nicht bei der Arbeit." Und natürlich, hatte er das bereits gewusst. Er war kein guter Lügner denn er versuchte es jetzt nicht einmal zu verstecken. Er sah panisch aus. Meine Stimme zitterte als ich sprach, schwer von Tränen, die ich nicht weinen konnte. „Carlisle, ich habe angerufen, du warst nicht da." Ja, er war in Panik, aber ich konnte es kaum wahrnehmen, konnte kaum etwas anderes wahrnehmen als die Art, wie die Welt sich drehte, die Art wie etwas in mir zerbrochen zu sein schien. „Warum lügst du mich an? Wie kannst du nur? Carlisle…"

„Esme, bitte…" Seine Stimme war ebenfalls gebrochen, zitternd, aber ich konnte nicht einmal zufrieden damit sein, dass er angemessen besorgt war. Sein Schmerz verletzte mich nur noch mehr. Er langte nach mir doch ich trat erneut einen Schritt zurück, berührte mittlerweile das Sofa und lehnte mich an dieses. Vielleicht würde ich es bald brauchen, um mich aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wo warst du?"

„Es… Ich schwöre, es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, es ist… Esme, bitte, schau mich nicht so an, du weißt, ich könnte niemals…"

Er könnte niemals was? Mich betrügen? Ja, ich war ziemlich sicher in diesem Punkt. Egal wie betrogen ich mich gerade fühlte, ich wusste, dass Carlisle diese Linie niemals überqueren könnte. Und genau das verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Wenn die meisten Ehemänner logen, war es um eine andere Frau zu decken. Ich glaubte nicht, dass es auch nur eine Chance gab, dass es in diesem Fall so sein könnte. Also was um alles in der Welt wollte er vor mir verstecken? Er hatte mich nie zuvor angelogen, niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal in all unseren Jahren zusammen. „Was ist es dann, Carlisle? Und was willst du von mir hören? Dass es in Ordnung ist?"

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich… nein, das ist es nicht, natürlich ist es das nicht. Ich… Es tut mir so leid." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, und ich konnte hören, wie zittrig dieser war. „Emmett hatte einen… Unfall. Zwei um genau zu sein. Sie waren zusammen, Wanderer." Carlisle schritt nun auf und ab, seine Stimme war leise und rau. „Er hat mich bei der Arbeit um 9:15 angerufen, er brauchte meine Hilfe um die Körper zu beseitigen. Er war ein Wrack aber ich konnte nicht weg, ich war mitten in einer Operation. Ich bekam seine Nachricht erst, als ich zurück in meinem Büro um 10:30 war, und ich verließ das Krankenhaus sofort um ihn im Wald zu treffen. Die Anderen waren gekommen und gegangen, er hatte keinen außer Rosalie sehen wollen. Wir haben die Körper ins Auto gebrach und sind durch Portland und aus dem Land gefahren, wir haben die Leichen in den Wäldern dort verbrannt und die Asche in einen nahegelegenen Weiher geworfen." Er schloss seine Augen und blieb stehen, sein Kopf gesenkt. „Emmett wollte nicht, dass du davon erfährst und hat mich angefleht dir nichts zu sagen, er wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich… dachte es wäre das beste, dass er Recht hatte. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Er wollte draußen bleiben, eine Weile rennen, und Rosalie ist mit ihm gegangen." Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schaute mich an. „Und ich bin nach Hause gekommen. Und das ist alles, ich schwöre."

Es war alles zu viel an Belastung. Mein Herz versuchte Schmerz für meinen Sohn zu empfinden, aber das konnte es nicht schaffen, nicht, wenn es bereits unter einem anderen Gewicht schrie. Die Tatsache, dass er es mir erzählt hatte, konnte trotzdem nicht viel zählen denn er hatte niemals vorgehabt es mir überhaupt zu tun. „Carlisle…" Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo ich beginnen sollte. Er trat wenige Zentimeter näher an mich heran aber ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Ich verspreche, ich habe dir alles erzählt. Es war falsch zuzustimmen, es nicht zu tun. Esme, bitte, Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid…"

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du mich angelogen hast." Noch waren meine Worte leise, und ich konnte den Schock darin hören. „Und es schien dir nicht einmal schwerzufallen. Es schien leicht zu sein. Du warst so ruhig, als ob du mir die Wahrheit erzählt hättest."

„Du weißt, dass ich nie ein guter Lügner gewesen bin, dass weißt du!" Seine Stimme war nun stärker, eindringlicher. „Ich lüge sie an, die Menschen, aber _niemals_ dich!"

„Mit der Ausnahme, dass du es gerade getan hast."

Er zuckte zusammen, trat einen Schritt zurück als ob meine Worte ihn gestochen hätten. „Esme, es tut mir leid. Ich…" Die Stärke in seiner Stimme war erneut zerbrochen und er streckte sein Hand wieder zu mir aus, seine Augen flehend. „Bitte. Es tut mir leid. Du hast mir immer vertraut."

„Und du hast mich nie zuvor angelogen. Und ja, Carlisle, es zählt dass du so gut gelogen hast, dass du die Absicht hattest, es mir nicht zu erzählen. Denn wie kann ich es wissen? Wie kann ich wissen, dass es das einzige Mal gewesen ist? Weil du mir sagst, dass es so war?"

„Der Schmerz, die Verletzung in seinen Augen brachte mich um und zerriss meine Seele – wenn ich denn eine besaß – in kleine und noch kleinere Stücke, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, konnte nicht sagen dass alles in Ordnung war wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Ich würde dich niemals über etwas Wichtiges anlügen, und ich schwöre dass ich es niemals bis heute getan habe, nicht über irgendetwas. Es war ein Fehler, ich weiß das es einer war, ich…"

„Und was ist wichtig und was nicht?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, fühlte den Schmerz noch schlimmer werden. „Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? Wie soll ich es wissen, Carlisle?" Mittlerweile schrie ich ihn fast an, und ich hasste es, ich hasste dieses Geräusch mehr als alles andere. Wir hatten uns seit Jahren nicht gestritten, hatten noch nie zuvor _so _gestritten. Dieses war anderes, viel ernster, viel zu wahr.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir hören?" Seine Stimme wurde auch lauter um die Lautstärke meiner zu erreichen, aber die Qual war stärker in seiner, deutlicher hervortretend. „Was kann ich dir noch sagen? Es tut mir leid! Gott, ich würde es alles anders machen wenn ich könnte, aber ich habe lediglich versucht seine Wünsche zu respektieren! Esme…" Er bewegte sich blitzschnell nach vorne, und fasste meine linke Hand mit seinen. „Ich habe nur versucht dich zu beschützen, dich von Schmerzen fernzuhalten. Bitte, vergibt mir… bitte…" Er zog meine Hand hoch zu seinen Lippen um sie zu küssen, aber er hatte kaum meine Haut berührt bevor ich sie wegzog.

„Ich muss gehen. Für eine Weile rauskommen."

„Ich konnte seine Panik fast in der Luft spüren, so klar ein seinem rasenden, unebenen Atem. „Esme, Liebste, bitte, Ich schwöre, ich wollte nicht-"

„Ich komme zurück, Carlisle. Ich muss mich nur beruhigen."

„Bitte…" Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr anschauen, ich konnte die Beinahe-Schluchzer in seiner Stimme ertragen aber konnte definitiv nicht ertragen weiter darüber zu reden. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so vollgestopft an wie es nur ging, ohne zu explodieren, und ich musste ihn leeren. Ich ging zum Beistelltisch und griff nach den Schlüsseln für Edwards Aston Martin, bevor ich die Tür ansteuerte. „Wohin gehst du?"

Wohin ging ich? Wie verletzt war ich, wie wütend? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte nicht genug Klarheit in meinem Kopf um es zu sagen. Würde ich für die Nacht nach Seattle gehen und dann zurückfahren? LA? Oder würde ich für ein paar Tage nach Denali gehen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. „Ich weiß es nicht. Seattle. Denali."

Ich hörte seinen Atem bei dem letzten Wort stoppen. „Esme…"

„Ich trat durch die Tür bevor ich hören musste wie er weiter hin versuchte, mich zum bleiben zu bewegen. Ich wusste dass er mir nicht folgen würde, zumindest nicht sofort. Er war noch immer geschockt. Allerdings war ich das auch. Ich rannte die kurze Distanz zum Auto in der Garage, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und drehte ihn herum, raste aus der Einfahrt und auf die Autobahn so schnell wie es mit dem Auto nur möglich war. Ich war bei 200km/h innerhalb von Minuten angekommen und ich war für einen flüchtigen Moment glücklich darüber, dass Edward dieses Auto gekauft hatte.

Ich fuhr einhändig, die andere Hand hatte ich um meine Rippen geschlungen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre meine Brust aufgebrochen, fast so als ob ich Blut verlieren würde – was natürlich nicht möglich war. Trotzdem blutete ich. Es schien eine lange Zeit zu sein, in der ich an nichts anderes als an den unerträglichen Schmerz denken konnte, die leere Straße vor mir.

Schneller als ich erwartet hatte, schien mein Gehirn wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Wie konnte er? Wieso hat es getan, wenn auch für Emmett?

_Weil er dich vor allem schützt von dem er denkt, du solltest es nicht sehen. Das hat er immer getan._

Ich schob den Gedanken weg, auch wenn ich von der Wahrheit in ihm wusste. Natürlich hatte er das getan, von Anfang an. Er war der Meinung, ich hätte genug von der dunklen Seite der Welt gesehen, als ich noch mit Charles verheiratet gewesen bin. Er wollte nicht, dass ich jetzt noch solche Probleme hatte. Nicht einmal jene, die zu uns gehörten. Als ich meinen ersten Ausrutscher hatte, war er derjenige gewesen, der hinter mir aufgeräumt hatte, er war sichergegangen dass ich niemals den Körper, die leblosen Augen der Frau, die ich getötet hatte, sehen musste. Aber nach wie vor, selbst so… er hatte mir nie etwas anderes als die Wahrheit erzählt, bis jetzt. Oder zumindest hatte ich das geglaubt. Was wenn er mich schon über Jahre hinweg anlog? Es machte keinen Unterschied, egal über was er gelogen hätte – er wäre noch immer unehrlich gewesen.

_Du weißt, dass er dass nicht getan hat. Der Blick in seinen Augen, als du es nur vorgeschlagen hast…_

Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr ein neuer Schmerz durch meine Brust, schmerzhaft genug, um meinen Lippen einen Schluchzer zu entlocken. Der Laut in der leeren Stille machte es nur noch schlimmer, brachte mich auf den Gedanken, dass er jetzt allein zu Haus war, verletzt, erschrocken. _Carlisle, Carlisle…_

Die Qual durchstach mich erneut, und dieses Mal konnte ich die Quelle bestimmen. Es war seine Abwesendheit, die mich jetzt verletzte. Ich war nur noch 50 Meilen von Seattle entfernt, und bereits jetzt war die Wut genug verblasst um zu erkennen, wie die Wahrheit aussehen musste. Es schmerzte noch immer, aber ich konnte seine Miene jetzt in meinen Gedanken viel besser lesen, die vollkommene Ehrlichkeit in ihr als er sich entschuldigte, als er mir schwor dass er mich nie zuvor angelogen hatte und es nie hätte tun sollen.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit drehte ich um.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Es war fast 4, als ich nach Hause kam. Meine Brust schmerzte mit neuer Intensität, als ich ihn dort sitzen sah, wartend auf mich. Er saß in der Mitte der Auffahrt, sein rechtes Bein angezogen, sodass sein Arm auf seinem Knie liegen konnte, seine Stirn ruhte auf diesem Arm. Mir wurde sofort klar, dass er auf diese Weise zu Boden gesunken war als ich gegangen war, und dass er sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Er schaute nicht auf, als er das Geräusch des Motors hörte, er schaute nicht auf bevor er die Tür zuschlagen hören hatte und meine Schritte auf dem Weg erklangen.

Aber als er es tat wäre mein Herz erneut zerbrochen, wenn es nicht schon zu müde dafür wäre. Er schaute mich an, als ob es ihm nicht erlaubt wäre. Nein, nicht einmal das. Als ob ich sein Henker sei. Ich dachte nicht nach, sondern stürzte mich vorwärts und auf ihn. Er fing mich sanft auf, seine starken Hände änderten meine Position fast sofort sodass ich seitwärts auf seinem Schoß sitzen konnte, seine Arme umschlangen mich fast schmerzhaft fest. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, bitte…"

„Shh, Carlisle, es ist in Ordnung, es ist in Ordnung…" Ich hob meine Hände um seinen Kopf zu wiegen, meine Lippen strichen über seine Augenlieder, seine Stirn, seine Wangen, über alles was ich erreichen konnte.

Er atmete zitternd aus und stoppte meine Bewegungen indem er eine Hand an meine Wange legte. Er lehnte sich den Bruchteil eines Zolls weg, gerade genug damit seine flehenden, goldenen Augen sich in meine brennen konnten. „Bitte vergib mir, Esme. Ich kann betteln wenn ich muss, ich habe es verdient. Bitte, Liebste, vergib mir… Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du…" Sein Körper erschauderte, seine Arme versuchten mich in erfolglos noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Ich war bereits so nah, wie es nur möglich war. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Ich werde alles tun. Bitte."

Ich verstärkte meinen Griff, vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals und schloss meine Augen. Für mich war da nichts weiter als das Gefühl von seinem Körper an meinem, seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, sein Geruch. „Du musst nicht betteln. Du musst gar nichts tun. Ich habe dir immer vertraut. Ich werde es immer tun. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gesagt habe…" Ich presste meine Lippen feurig gegen seinen Hals um seine Haut zu schmecken. „Ich war wütend und verletzt. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint."

Er küsste meine Wange beinahe grob und presste seine Lippen gegen meine. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe." Der Schmerz war so schwer in seiner Stimme, er ging so tief. Ich wollte nichts anderes, als ihm diesen zu nehmen.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich verspreche dir, wir sind in Ordnung."

Er strich langsam über meinen Rücken, ein konstanter Druck seiner Hände. Als ob er mich verlieren würde wenn er mich auch nur ansatzweise weniger festhalten würde. „Ich hatte noch niemals solche Angst, Esme. Ich weiß, dass ich es verdient habe, aber…" Er bewegte seine Lippen weiter herunter, weiter zu den meinen. „Ich hatte solche Angst du würdest nicht zurückkommen. Dass du auch nicht willst, dass ich dir folge."

„Ich könnte dich _nie_ verlassen. Niemals." Für gar nichts, egal was er tun würde.

So schnell, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte zu keuchen, drehte er uns seitwärts und rollte uns hinüber, nagelte mich auf dem Boden fest. Die Art, auf die er sich gegen mich drückte war nicht drängend, aber verzweifelt, die Intensität seines Atems an meinem Hals.

„Bitte. Sag, dass du mir vergibst." Er schmiege sich an mich, seine Lippen strichen über meinen Hals direkt unter meinem Kinn. „Bitte. Ich muss es hören."

„Ich vergebe dir Carlisle. Natürlich vergebe ich dir."

Mit einem sanften Stöhnen brachte er seine Lippen in Kontakt mit meinen, er küsste mich als ob er mich wirklich fast verloren hätte. Ich hasste dass er dies überhaupt gedacht hatte, dass ich es ihn habe denken lassen, aber ich konnte mich selbst nicht einmal für längere Zeit hassen, nicht während sich sein Mund auf diese Weise mit meinem bewegte, nicht mit der Art wie seine Hände begannen zu wandern.

Alles der letzten Stunden war vergessen und ich begann mit meinen Händen sein Haar zu verwirren. Seine Lüge, unser Streit, nichts von dem zählte. Er hatte gute Absichte gehabt, das wusste ich, und wir hatten beide etwas daraus gelernt. Ich wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er dieses nie wieder tun würde, genauso wie ich wusste, dass ich ihn nie wieder verlassen würde, egal wie viel Raum ich dachte zu brauchen wenn ich wütend wäre. Aber in diesem Moment zählten sogar solche Einsichten erstaunlich wenig. Er rückte nur lang genug von mir ab um ein „Ich liebe dich" gegen meine Lippen zu hauchen, und ich zog ihn wieder zu mir herunter bevor ich auch nur antwortend konnte, unfähig, die Sekunden die ich für eine Antwort brauchen würde, zu entbehren. Ich sagte ihm alles in der Art, in der ich ihn küsste, in der Art wie meine Hände auf seinen Rücken glitten, sein Hemd hochzogen und meine Fingernägel über seinen Rücken fuhren.

Dieses, was wir hatten, alles konnte ich in diesem Moment fühlen… da war nichts Ehrlicheres, nichts Realeres. Dies war das einzige, das wirklich zählte.


End file.
